Don't Die, My Love
by Wild Gurl
Summary: Matt plays football, Sora's father is the coach. Matt a tlented football player, is almost certain to recieve an athletic scholarship to a top collage.Matt thinks he got a flew which turns out to be worse.This story is really by Lurlene McDaniel.dif char


I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"I'll get it!" Sora Takenouchu called, bounding down the stairs from   
her bedroom . She yanked   
open the heavy front door to see Matt Ishida standing on her front porch. He   
grinned as she pulled open the glass storm door and threw her self in his   
arms."I've missed you," she cried snuggling against his muscular chest.  
  
"Blame your father," he said, kissing her.  
"He's the one who made the team stay for the championship game. It wasn't   
fun watching the finals, feeling like it should have been us playing for the state   
title."  
  
Odiba High's football team, whom Sora's father coached, and   
made it all the way to the state football finals in their division. On Thursday,   
the school had to shut down. Buses were chartered and most of the town had   
taken the trip to Indianapolis for the playoffs. Odiba(I couldn't think of a name)   
had lost in the simifinals, and while the students and fans including Sora and   
her mother , had returned glum and deflated, the players had remained   
behind until Saturday night to watch the game for the first place.  
  
Her father had returned only a few hours before.  
And Julie had for Matt to drop his stuff at hid house, then come see her.   
Sora was sorry they lost.  
  
She led him into the living room, where a fire crackled in the   
fireplace, warding off the late-November chill, and sat him down beside her   
on the sofa. "Believe me, mom and I've been bumbed out really bad 'bout the   
footballg-" Matt cut her off with a kiss.  
  
Sora gave him a pouty look. "Ok, enough about the game. This is   
our first date in months that doesn't resolve around football, and I don't want to   
talk about anything except us and how wonderful you think I am."  
He laughed and hugged her. "You're wonderful."  
"And?"  
" I Love you like crazy.'' He pressed his forehead agianst hers, and kissed her   
turned up nose.  
  
"That's better," she said with a sly smile."Forget about football '  
tonite. Let's talk about the Christmas dance. It's only three weeks away.   
Do you think we should double with Mimi and Tai?"  
"Um sure," Matt answered.  
  
Sora's father walked in. "We've got a date," Sora told her father.   
"No more football seanson, no more curfews."  
"You have a curfew'' her father reminded her.  
"Curfew smurfew." Sora put her hands on her hips. "Tonite we're going   
bowling  
and then we're going to eat goopy, gooey hot fudge sundae, and scince   
tomorrow's Sunday, Matt can sleep 'till noon before he has to take me to the   
mall."  
  
"Hot fudge sundaes! Sleepin 'til noon!" Her father looked horrified.   
"Don't go spoil my prized quaterback and making him soft."  
  
Sora knew that that would be impossible. Matt had a muscular physique to   
die for, made harder by playing season plus hours of daily weight trainging in   
the gym. "The only soft thing about matt is me," she said with a flounce of her   
abourn hair. "And who's side are you on anyways? I'm your flesh and blood."  
Her father grinned and chucked her under the chin. "Yea, but, you   
throw like a girl"  
"Whatever, I'm outta here! Bye daddy, I love you." she said as she gave him   
a quik peck on the cheek.  
  
Once outside the November night, Matt took her in his arms and   
kisses her long and hard. She felt her knees go weak.  
"Now that the season's over, I've got to make up for lost times. You know I love   
you, Sora."  
"I know, but it's always nice to hear you say it."  
  
They drove to Odiba's lone bowling ally, parked, and went inside.   
The sounds of balls striking pins punctuated the air. Tai saunted over. "Sorry   
we're late," Matt said.  
"Where's Mimi?  
"In the bathroom sulking."  
"Don't tell yall had another fight," Sora said in exasperation.  
"She's impossible, Sora. Why is she so jelous ?"  
  
Sora shot Matt a I'll see what I can do look, and headed to the   
bathroom. She founf Mimi inside dabbing her eyes with a paper towel. "Now   
what's wrong?"  
"I cought Tai talking to Melanie Hawkins."  
"It's not a federal offence.  
  
***************************************  
Ok I'm getting a little tired so I'm stoping here.  
Send some reviews and I'll continue 


End file.
